


Stocks

by mikemunhoe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikemunhoe/pseuds/mikemunhoe
Summary: mediocre porn with some badly written fluff at the end





	Stocks

The iron was cold against his wrists and ankles, and only added to the chilly weather of the Ferelden night that hugged Cullen’s form. A single candle burned across the room, providing some light along with the moon that shone through the Inquisitor’s windows.

“You’re so good for me” Julian whispered from behind him, his hands sliding down the commander’s hips, then his thighs, drawing another whimper from the man’s lips. Too close but not close enough. Jules began to press soft kisses to Cullen’s lower back, then he sucked, and nibbled, until there were red marks soon to form into dark purple bruises. Cullen pushed his forehead into the rod, biting his lip, as Julian lapped at his hole.

“Inquisitor—“ He paused, expecting some snide comment from Jules about the title, but there never came one. Instead a muffled moan fell from the mage's lips.

“Please— Julian, Inquisitor, p-please” he continued, trying to rut his ass back against Jule's tongue. But the mage’s grip held steady on his hips, shoving him forward a bit.

“Quiet yourself” he whispered “or we’ll stop” Cullen knew it held no merit. It was an act, something dirty and wrong to get off to but the comment made him moan out a soft ‘no’ nonetheless. 

“Be good and maybe you’ll get my cock tonight, yah?” Julian whispered to Cullen, his tongue pressing into his lover’s hole to punctuate his sentence.

“Yes, ye—mhng..ah” the blond moaned out. His fists closed in the cuffs, clenching his eyes shut. He began to worry he might remember something from his past.. from the circle. From something he didn’t want to see. The thought worried at his mind until his body began to tense up. Julian paused for a moment, causing Cullen to whimper at the loss;

“Cullen? Love— are you okay?” He said worriedly, losing the stern tone he held only moments ago.

“I won’t be if you keep talking” he groaned. He could do this. He felt the bed shift under him, Maker, is he stopping now? That’s not what he wants, he can do this! But then he felt a hand encircle his neck and another grasp his hip as he was flipped onto his back, a sharp grunt escaping his throat. The transition was anything but smooth but Jules found himself comfortably positioned between Cullen’s legs, his back pressed against the ankle stock’s rod. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his commander’s lips.

“Keep your eyes on me” He said as he pulled away. Back to (non)business Cullen thought as Julian’s hand found itself at Cullen’s throat again, a gentle pressure to hold him steady. Jule's other free hand, began to slide down the blond’s body, stopping to play with his nipples (he’d never admit it, not like he had to if the whimpers said anything, but he loved being touched there) then sliding down to his cock. Jules paused for a moment, his head was buried in Cullen’s neck, kissing and nibbling as he looked down to his lover’s dick as best he could. The mage slid his hand up the shaft and pressed his thumb to the head, pulling a loud moan from Cullen as he arched his back up.

“Ah, Maker—” He cried. Despite having fooled around for a while, it had been a bit since Cullen had had a hand job or really any direct contact to his cock, and Julian smiled to himself. I’ll worry about that later, he thought, slipping his hand farther down to Cullen’s hole, teasing the entrance with his finger.

The commander bit his lip, his back arching in an attempt to push into Julian’s touch. He had to be quiet, he had to keep his eyes focused… had to be good. It was proving rather hard to achieve. Jules finally pushed in to the knuckle, his ass already slick with the mage's saliva. Cullen whimpered in response as his hands gripped the bedpost as best they could with the restraints. Julian slid down Cullen’s body a little farther for a better angle, stopping at his chest to lap and suck on his nipples, swirling his tongue. It felt like so much, the Commander thought to himself. He had never really experienced anything this intense…especially with the stocks…  
“You like that, love? Such a slut you are, moaning so loud for me… what’d I say about staying quiet?” Julian said with a small smirk on his face, looking up to Cullen who was too busy pressing his head into the silk pillows as hard as humanly possible, his eyes clenched shut and his eyebrows furrowed. Just as he said, if Cullen couldn’t really handle his ‘demands’, the threats held no merit.

Cullen would have never pegged Jules to be so dirty in bed. He was quite the proper circle boy in any other setting… to think he could do these things. Before the blond could even process it, a third finger slipped alongside the first two.

“You’re so tight” Julian whispered, “When was the last time someone properly fucked you, huh? For such a handsome man I’d think you’d be rather used to this by now” he joked.

“I’m only for you, Inquisitor” he moaned out, thrusting down onto Jule's fingers, his cock aching and leaking onto Jule's abdomen. 

“Mm, you think you can handle me yet?” Julian growled, nibbling at Cullen’s chest.

“Yes! Please,” His voice raw as he begged. Honestly? He wasn’t sure if yes was quite the answer to that question. He hadn’t done this in a while… they hadn’t taken it this far before. Usually they were interrupted by some ‘urgent’ Inquisition work. Not that Cullen minded the teasing, as it gave him time to process his thoughts and emotions.

Jules slithered his way back up to Cullen’s face, the iron bar rubbing down his spine, and gripped the short hair on the back of the Commander’s head as he pulled him into a rough kiss. Julian aligned himself, Cullen beginning to stress against the stocks as he felt the head of Jule's cock push into him. Cullen pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck as he moaned out. Jules saw the opportunity and took it, biting down onto Cullen’s throat and finally pushing all the way in. It was times like these Cullen wished he wasn’t so loud during these…’rituals’… as he made a poor attempt to muffle his moans in his arm (which he could barely even reach at this angle). He felt his lover smile against his throat, clearly acknowledging the effects he was having on his commander. He began to thrust faster and harder into Cullen, his hand wrapped so tightly around the man’s hip it might as well bruise the next day.

Cullen had already known Jule's cock was rather large. He had seen it before during some of their other ‘experiences’ with each other but he never expected it to feel quite this good. Jule's hand slid from the blond’s hip to his cock as he began to stroke him. The precum alone provided enough lube to slick him.  
Julian removed his mouth from the Commander’s throat, pressing his head to his shoulder instead.

“I’m close” Jules ragged out, his thrusts becoming erratic and unsteady. Cullen came first, coating Julian’s stomach in slick cum and clenching his ass around the mage's cock. Jules opened his mouth in a silent moan as he came not too shortly after into Cullen.

The two sat there panting for a second before Cullen began to lightly thrash against the stocks that trapped him.

“Jules— Julian! I need out, I need—“ He began to breathe heavily, the euphoria leaving his mind as the memories of the circle came back to him.

“Hey! It’s okay. I got you, relax” Julian pulled out, skillfully climbing to his knees and unlocking the stocks from his wrists and ankles, resting his anchored hand on the commander’s abdomen.

“Are you okay, love?” He whispered, his free hand cupping Cullen’s cheek, whose eyes were clenched shut. The other hand moved to his lover’s heart, listening to his erratic breathing.  
Cullen gripped tightly to Julian’s shoulders, trying to ground himself. It felt like there was a static storm swirling through his head as he tried to refocus himself, remind himself where he was and who he was with.

“Come back to me” Julian whispered, waiting patiently as he slowly rubbed his lover’s cheek with the flat of his thumb. He heard Cullen take in a shaky breath then let out a long sigh before opening his eyes, pressing his cheek into Jule's hand, resting his own upon it.

“I’m sorry, I just— it all came back to me so quick I… thank you for that” he whispered, refusing to look Julian in the eyes.

“We should probably get cleaned up” Julian smiled, pulling Cullen along with him, making a face at the cum that had begun to dry on his stomach. Cullen chuckled, a red spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

“Sorry about that”


End file.
